This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A media container file format is an element in the chain of media content production, manipulation, transmission and consumption. In this context, the coding format (i.e., the elementary stream format) relates to the action of a specific coding algorithm that codes the content information into a bitstream. The container file format comprises mechanisms for organizing the generated bitstream in such a way that it can be accessed for local decoding and playback, transferring as a file, or streaming, all utilizing a variety of storage and transport architectures. The container file format can also facilitate the interchanging and editing of the media, as well as the recording of received real-time streams to a file. As such, there may be substantial differences between the coding format and the container file format.